pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb at College
Phineas and Ferb at College is a spin-off freaturing the main characters in 10 years in the future, showing how are their lives at Danville Campus. Meanwhile, the professors of DanTech try to disturb their lives, Perry the Platypus faces his new nemesis and Monogram and Doofenshmirtz live in a retirement home Character Pupils Phineas Flynn: permanently optimistic and B+ student at DanTech (parody of Calltech); he is an student of Engineering and he is a bit smart-guy and the boyfriend of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Ferb Fletcher: he loves studying History, but he also loves girls, he has a weird obsession with some college girls, and professors, he is more a man of action than a man of words. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: a lover and a student of "Module technician in preparation for outdoor activities" meanwhile she works as an assistant in a Kindergarten. She is madly in love with his boyfriend, Phineas Flynn. Baljeet Tjinder: He never got a bad grade, not even at college. He is an student of "Math" and, sometimes, tends to obsess about studies, but he is a good guy. Buford Van Stomm: he thought that college was for nerds until he discovered the "Phylosophy career" in the middle of the show. Philosophical and bossy, Buford is the bully of the group. Irving Du Bois: from french ascendant, Irving is the stereotypical geek. Fanatic of "Space Adventure", he is studying "filology" for only one reason; he is madly in love with one of the professors. Professors Professor Hirano: Stacy Hirano was, once a time, a young student obsess with clothing and gossiping, nowadays, she is the clumsy and shopaholic professor of "Japanese languaje for international marketing" at DanTech; She teaches Irving and Ferb, both are in love with her. Professor Flynn: '''nicknamed "Candace" by her brothers, she is the superior professor of Dantech, ten years have passed since her brothers built the coaster, but even so, Candace is still thinking that her brothers are up to something, from her work as professor of psychology and director of university, She will try to make his brothers' life miserable and, even if it means suspending them or bust them. '''Professor Brown: she teaches "enviromental sciences" at Isabella's class Mrs. Doofenshmirtz: She is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, one of Ferb Fletcher' love interest, she works at DanTech as Candace's assistant, is mad at her ex boyfriend Monty, for leaving her, so, she tries to get a new boyfriend in any way, her problem is that she is too sarcastic, the only man who is after her is Ferb Fletcher. She has a double life as an evil scientist and Perry's nemesis. Associate Professor Karl: he teaches "Computer studies"; when the main professor leaves him, in his 30s and still an intern, he has lost the hope of being someone. Professor Professor: he is Carl's new boss, he has never been seen in camera, he is the main professor of "Computer studies" he is never in class but he never allows Carl, the intern, doing things for himself. Professor Fletcher: Elizabeth Fletcher is the british law professor at college, she is also the department boss and the 2nd boss at college (1st being Candace), in some episodes, she "fights" Stacy for the place of Candace's BFF Other Jeremiah "Jeremy" Johnson: he is Candace's fiancée, in every episode he attempts to ask her to marry him, but he never finds the correct moment because he is too nervous. He is laid-back and works as a singer. Mom and Dad: the parents of Phineas and Ferb, they are very relaxed and own an antique shop Montgomery Monogram: He is Vanessa' exboyfriend, he leave her when he discovered that she was a little evil, now he runs the O.W.C.A. Perry the Platypus: he has the same role as in "Phineas and Ferb" Major Francis Monogram and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: former head of the O.W.C.A. and evil scientist respectively, nowadays, they spend their senior years in a retirement home where the laughter and arguments are sure. Phineas jr: it is mentioned in the last episode of the series that Isabella and Phineas are planning to have a son of their own. Locations *Flynn-Fletcher's house *Garcia-Shapiro's house *Danville retirement home *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *DanTech (with Danville College on it) Episodes #The first day of college: A new schoolyear arrives at Danville and Phineas and Ferb and their friends must start college, all of them, find their place at DanTech, where Candace is the director and the professors are all old friends of her, the team arrives and Ferb discovers his love, an attractive secretary that works at college, Vanessa, He thinks she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen until he sees his professor of marketing, Professor Hirano (Stacy), Ferb finds himself in a moral decissition, meanwhile, Isabella thinks that is time for express her feelings to Phineas, and Baljeet is amazed of his new time-table, that changes every hour, meanwhile Buford tries to find a job at Slushy Burguer trying to fix the place that Jeremy has left for working in his music and, Perry goes to retirement home to behold that his nemesis, is now, retired, back at college, Candace attempts that her brothers don't enter at college. #Team work: when Stacy asks for teamworks, Irving and Ferb are set together, without his brother, Phineas feels very lonely in class, so he decides to go for a walk, meanwhile, Baljeet tries to make friends in class, but all are nerds, on the other hand, Isabella starts enjoying Jenny Brown's lectures and Monogram asks Perry for find another occupation. Meanwhile, when Stacy has too much work, Eliza tries to get her place as a Candace's best BFF. #Buford at the campus: When Buford is fired from Slushy Burguer, he goes to Danville college for advice. #Mad at the professor: Irving and Ferb know that Stacy and her boyfriend have just broke up, so they start a little "competition". #You are so flunked: Candace decides to make an inspection of the college for checking what her brothers are up to and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, after watching Ferb going after another girl, feels lonely and goes to end her father's work. #Mom and Dad: Mom and Dad go to college for see how their sons, and daughter, are up to, by mistake, they find Isabella and Phineas in a romantic date, when Mom realised that his son has never told him anything, she feels dissapointed. #Break Up: Isabella starts thinking why Phineas didn't told his parents that they were dating, she also wonders about her future and if Phineas would be in it; Phineas and Isabella argue and Phineas tells Isabella that she has been after him years, and now, that they are couple, she has doubts, so Phineas thinks that Isabella is too inmature and brokes up with her, meanwhile Buford helps Baljeet with his exams. #A Christmas at College: It is Christmas and the gang goes to a party when Phineas and Isabella's friendship will probably end and Baljeet doubts about his feelings when he thinks that has find love. #Baljeet's birthday: Baljeet turns 18, he is now, an adult, so, he decides to make the best party ever, the problem is that the concept of "party" for Jeet and his friends are not the same. #An Exam for Life: In the final exams, Phineas is too sad for study and asks his brother for help, who has his own problems, so he ignores him, Phineas realised that Perry is gone (as usual), and, living out of home, his friends ignoring him, without girl and platypus, feels that noone really loves him for anything more than his inventions, so he has a nervous crisis and decides to leave Danville..forever? #Isabella's Epifany: Isabella is wondering why she and Phineas broke, after speaking with her tutor, Jenny, she realised that she could give a second chance to Phineas, so he goes to find him, the problem is that Phineas is gonne, so Isabella and her friends, including Perry, attemp to find him. #A First second date: When Isabella and Phineas have a date, the whole group will join together for making Isabella and Phineas' works for leave them the evening alone and free. #A Girl for Ferb: Phineas realised that the only one in the family without a couple is Ferb, so he makes a "beauty pageant" for find a girl for him. #One about Irving and Stacy (1st part): Stacy can't stand without a boyfriend so, when she finds that Irving is so studious, she mixes feelings and answers yes to Irving's propositions, Candace discovers them, meanwhile, Doof returns to D.E.Inc and discovers the great work that his daughter has made. #Stacy's problems (2nd part): When Candace realised that Stacy was dating a pupil, she told her BFF that it was a bad idea and that she could be fired, now Candace has a dilemma, bust someone for first time, or leave her friend to live her dreams, meanwhile, Eliza tries to convince Candace for doing the right thing and Ferb finds a girl on a chat and thinks that she could be the one he has been looking for: #Candace's choice (3rd part): Candace is up to bust Stacy but, in the last second, she rectifies. #egelloc ta bref dna saenihp: The episode "Remains of the Platypus" but, the characters are older. #Lights Out!: When lights go out in the college, Phineas and Isabella get away from college and spend a night together. Meanwhile, Baljeet tries to persuade Buford from not going out of class and Stacy denies giving class again after a crisis. #A Night that They'll never forget (1st part): The graduation arrives and the team holds a party for celebrate it, the problem is that Phineas and Isabella will never forget that. #Isabella is a crowd (2nd part): The questions arrive again to Phinbella, this time is Phineas who considers his future when he discover that Isabella wants to make a family. #A Wedding at College (3rd part): After some issues, Phineas and Isabella get married at college. Running gags Catchphrases *Phineas: I know what we are gonna do today. *Ferb: and for the ladies... *Isabella: Whatcha (gerund). *Baljeet: Ahhh! *Buford: Buford hates (something). *Candace: You are so flunked. *Stacy: Anyone? No? *Jenny: (At the end of each class) Save the (animal). *Carl: I'm sorry sir. *Monogram: Great Googly-Moogly. *Doof: You know, back in Gimmelshtump. Category:Spin offs Category:Fanon Works